Engines that are used in aircraft applications are typically subjected to transient operating conditions where they are accelerated and decelerated during a flight cycle. Aircraft engines are typically designed for high efficiency during some phase(s) of flight (e.g. cruise) and may, in some configurations, present operability challenges during transient operating conditions.
Improvement is therefore desirable.